tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of minor characters (Fate/Revive
This is a list of minor character who appear in the story ''Fate/Revive''. Adam M. Sinclair Agamemnon Aífe Artabanus Caibre Lifechair Caren Hortensia Caules Forvedge Claudia Claudia (クラウディア, Kuraudia) is one of the many homunculus maids who was created by the Einzbern family. As Jubstacheit von Einzbern prepares to set up his base at the Einzbern's retreat, Claudia is one of the many maids that goes with him. She fights foes who wish to cause her lord harm using magecraft abilities. She is killed by Lancer when the Servant (along with Rider, Luviagelita and Shirou Emiya) comes looking for Raymond, who had been taken hostage by the Einzberns. Damien Cleese Daniel Thompson Date Masamune Harmony Wintersgill Hattori Hanzō Hattori Hanzō (服部 半蔵) was a samurai retainer of the Tokugawa before taking up a role as a ninja under the service of his lord Ieyasu. He is credited for assisting his lord to safety attemptive danger such as the time he enabled a safe passage for Ieyasu back to Mikawa after hearing of Oda Nobunaga's death in Kyoto. Hanzō is regarded by many people to have been a successful ninja and is now a subject of popular culture in media in regards to ninjas. However, in truth Hanzō was in fact terrible and a complete failure as a ninja. Assassin recounts a story "the Tokugawa completely covered up" of during the Siege of Odawara Castle, Hanzō led a squad of ninjas and did battle with the ninjas of Fūma Kotarō (風魔 小太郎), who couldn't help but be appalled at the horrible planning of Hanzō's attack before annihilating every one of Hanzō's ninjas, with only Hanzō surviving the onslaught. Assassin also goes on to describe Hanzō as a "loser with an overinflated ego". Honda Tadakatsu Honda Tadakatsu (本多 忠勝, Honda Tadakatsu) was a famous samurai general of the Sengoku period who served under Tokugawa Ieyasu and helped him seize control of Japan. He is regarded and heralded by many as the mightiest warrior of his time during the war, said to have never received a single injury in every battle he partook in. His spear, the Tonbogiri (蜻蛉切, Tonbogiri ''translated as "Dragonfly-cutter"), qualifies as a Noble Phantasm in its own right. According to Assassin, Tadakatsu's display of spearmanship is on par with that of Rider's and describes his character as someone with an "all work and no play" personality. Inahime Josef Erhardt Lebenbauer '''Josef Erhardt Lebenbauer' (ジョセフ・エルハルト・レベンパワー, Josefu Eruharuto Rebenpawā) was a magus and alchemist from Austria and also Rakshana's creator. His original goal in life was to aqcuire a body immune to all pain and be indestructable. but during his years of constructing homunculi, he began to develop a twisted sense of sadism in his experiments. He kidnapped people unfortunate enough to come across him and used them as sacrifices for his 'projects', enjoying the torture of his victims to the point where his own homunculi were also included. However, his sadistic experiments were notified by the Mage's Association and a task force led by Waver Velvet El-Melloi II came to put a stop to it once and for all. Josef was killed as a result and Rakshana ended up in Raymond Ézard's care. Katō Kiyomasa Katō Kiyomasa (加藤 清正, Katō Kiyomasa) was a loyal samurai retainer who helped his lord Toyotomi Hideyoshi (豊臣 秀吉, Toyotomi Hideyoshi) unify the land of Japan entirely thus ending the war that had plagued it for over a hundred years, though during the Sekigahara campaign he sided with Tokugawa Ieyasu rather than Ishida Mitsunari. Kiyomasa is famously known as one of the Seven Spears of Shizugatake (賤ヶ岳の七本槍, Shizugatake no Shichihonyari) due to his performance in the battle against the Shibata clan in 1583. However despite his famous prowess as a samurai and staunch loyalist of the Toyotomi, Kiyomasa was a horrible person and a complete racist on the inside, he maliciously hunted down tigers for sport and massacred civillians during the war against Korea just for because they were foreign. When talking about some of the people they met in their legends, Assassin mentions Kiyomasa and refers him as an 'A Class Bastard'. Minoru Narukami Margaretha Nathan E. Flynn Odysseus Okuni Okuni, otherwise known as Izumo no Okuni (出雲の阿国, Izumo no Okuni) was a Shinto priestess of the Izumo Shrine who is a famous historical figure as the originator of Kabuki theater. Okuni was known for her skill in dancing and acting, as well as her beauty. As it was a custom of the time to send priestesses such as herself and others to solicit contributions for the shrine, she was sent to Kyoto to perform sacred dances and songs, an act that made people recognize her for her talents. Though she was the founder of Kabuki, the 3rd Edo shogun Tokugawa Iemitsu saw fit to completely forbid women for getting involved in Kabuki. When talking about some of the notable people from the Sengoku era, Assassin mentions Okuni in a positive manner, but regards her as having the "dirtiest mind ever known". He also states that she is someone Lancer would actually get along with. Pieter Roosevelt Raiga Fujimura Riesbyfe Stridberg Rosemarin Rupert Wesley Sanada Nobushige (Yukimura) Sean Flannigan Shimazu Yoshihiro Sion Eltnam Atlasia Suetonius Gray Suetonius Gray (スエトニウス・グレー, Suetoniusu Gurē) is an elder looking veteran member of the Dark Magi Elimination Squad that is part of the task force lead by Harold Radcliffe heading to Fuyuki City in order to capture the Renegade Magus Raymond Ézard. He is a serious man, who is polite and respectful unlike some of the other members of the task force. He doesn't like the idea of using pragmatic strategy to apprehend Raymond, however he accepts it as a necessity since he believes Raymond to be a horrible person. Suetonius and Harmony Wintersgill are the only members of the task force who survive the onslaught that is the Revived Holy Grail War, Raymond tells the two go back to London and tell the other D.M.E.S. members to never come looking for him. Taiga Fujimura Tokugawa Iemitsu Tokugawa Ieyasu Tydeus Wilfreda Yoshiko Satonaka Zack Finlay Zack Finlay (ザック・フィンレイ, Zakku Finrei) is a member of the Dark Magi Elimination Squad that is part of the task force lead by Harold Radcliffe. he is known to be a smart individual but is also pretty disliked by the other members of the group, though Harold relied on his brand of intelligence to help him catch Raymond Ézard at Fuyuki City. After learning that Raymond summoned a powerful 'familiar' to protect him, Harold tasked Zack to try and spy on Raymond, however during this mission he is quietly killed in broad daylight by Assassin, who used a modified sniper to assassinate him with. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Character (Fate/Revive)